


Train Ticket - 10/05/2015

by JSS394



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampires, slumdog millionair, true blood - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The act of Kindness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ticket - 10/05/2015

TRAIN TICKET

LOCATION: Train

DATE PUBLISHED: 30/05/2015 

BY: Police Officer 1

CAST: 

-          Bill Compton

-          Maman

-          Police Officer 1

-          Police officer 2

 

BLURB: The act of Kindness

 

On that Friday the thirteenth at 12pm a man from the slums. He was brown eyed that were covered by his black shades completely covering his darkened vision,  he had short black wavy hair in small ringlets, pale-ish completion with a tinge of light brown into the mix, he was taller than some, his clothing he wore a white t-shirt that covered his arms up to his wrists revealing his hands, on the bottom half he wore a dark cream coloured trouser with remnants of sand clinging to his clothed trouser legs, on the souls of his feet he wore a nicely polished black flat boot with a heal that laced up at the front. He, Maman is not like all the other people that surrounded him. He has numerous problems with himself and other people. For instance his left arm was tied up in a white cloth that tied around his neck in a bow holding the right amount of pressure he gave. How he broke it. That would be another story to tell. The doctors he went to couldn’t fix his problem so he had to live with it for now.  Maman speaks fluent Hindi.

 

Today he was coming home to Mumbai in the slums area. Why he has the shades on is because he has a not working left eye that was covered with a white patch that was linked with a band around his head to hold it into place. He stood leaning against the pole more then he should because he has in the past broken some of his left ribs that ach constantly. He scrunched his shoulder inwards feeling claustrophobic seeing the people around him feeling like they were closing in on him. He has a very famous dad called Richard Anushiewicz, he is the prime minister of Mumbai. He looks after Maman because at the age of nine his mother passed away in an un-followed case of murder on Maman birthday witch was today. By the rules of his dad. He had to live in a mansion in the hills of Mumbai surrounded by vast substances of land and desert location.

 

Maman stood their very impatiently with his arms crossed waiting for the train to pull up as he faced his head to the ground not looking at anyone in the eyes. Maman hates the rush hour train with a passion - its cramped, gives him claustrophobia, loud, smelly and boring. Maman stood their holding onto with his free hand that was covered by the tip of his sleeve onto the yellow probably sticky infested with germs pole as he had his face down looking at the ground with a large sum of people around him in the same situation like a train packed full of sardines.

 

A few minutes have passed Maman was still on the train with less people around him now that he felt less at ease with them so he un hooked his fingers from the infested yellow pole in front of him, he walked slowly down to the back of the train not looking anyone in the eye. The train shakes and rattled a bit as he moved closer to the end of the train fleeing his current intentions to get of this train now. He reached the end of the train seeing an empty seat in plain view. He sat down with his head slightly tilted downwards trying to not let the piercing moon light shine in his eyes coming from the window from the reflection at the window of the train. The train sluggishly rattled along the train tracks making its way to the last stop on the ride.

 

The train finally stopped at the last stop. The train opened its sealed doors with a ‘Click’. Maman stood up as he waited for the other people to entre out first. On the corner of his eye he notices a figure was standing behind him feeling a sense of lingering death crossed his path. Maman slowly walked out from the train doors onto the platform with again sea of people started to crowd around him.

 

In a split second a man came out from nowhere nudged Maman out of the way making his ticket that was once in his pocket feel out from his pocket and other the floor getting immediately trampled by people.

 

Meanwhile the figure stepped out from the train and onto the platform saw this scene before him. He knelt down on one knee picking up the used ticket knowing if he was going to leave the train station he would be met by police guards at the end. He knew he had to give it to him he had to find away. The figure stood up diverting his eyes around the area trying to see if he could spot the man in the sea of people.

 

Out from his vision he spots to the left of him the man walking up the second level of the plat form onto the high rise above. The palish man ran quickly lunged himself into the sea of people to get  closer to him.

 

Maman unknowingly walked swiftly around the first corner and came to a sudden stop. His eyes latched onto a packet of lollies at the nearby store. He walked over knowing what he wanted. He grabbed some chewing gum, walked over to the counter but, as he looked to his right he saw a big board of him holding a drink with the caption. (पूललड़के ......... पेयमहानहैं! - Pool boy……… drinks are great!). Maman smirked at that remembering the day he had to do that as he placed the chewing gum on the counter. He then turned his attention to the lady with red lipstick across her lips looking like a woman who engages in sexual favours but, he trashed that thought into the back of his brain seeing she looked a bit young, her blond long hair was tied up in a ponytail away from her face. She looked up from the counter with a smile. “सभीकि, आपश्रीमानचाहेंगे - Is that all, you would like sir”. Maman smiled back at her. “हाँ।वहसबहै - Yes. That is all”. She grabbed the chewing gum packet into her red nailed hands, scanned it on the scanner and then looked back at Maman again.  “यहदोडॉलरकृपयाहोगा।- That would be two dollars please”. She smiled at him. Maman pulled out from his pocket with his free hand, with a bit of struggle he finally grabbed two dollars out from the sipped seal and handed the lady the money in her direction with his palm out in front of him. She kindly grabbed it from his hands. Maman grabbed the chewing gun and smiled once more leaving her with a soft  ‘धन्यवाद- Thank you’ and walked out from the shop feeling happy that she hadn’t noticed it was him.

 

The running man now reached the top of the stair catching his breath instantly; he looked around frantically for the creamy coloured man seeing a glimpse of him before him heading over towards two police officers. Maman on the other hand strolled closer and closer towards the police man and the woman on the right of him. He slipped his hand into the pocket, his hand felt nothing and he frantically checked his right pocket seeing nothing was in there. In seconds his heart raced around bounding in the confined space in his heart, he felt pain in his thoughts lingering on the idea he would have to pay a fine. He stood their scattering his hands around him like spiders running or fleeing from a bad object trying to find a safe place to hide.

 

Out from his trance of loss with a hint of panic in his movements a pale hand creeped slowly onto his shoulder cupping the edge of his left shoulder instantly easing the panic with a calm jester releasing his thoughts back to reality. Maman froze suddenly clenching his shoulders in feeling the presence had gone, he turned his head to the left seeing the calmness of the hand pressure on his shoulder had disappeared, his eyes focused and widened before him focusing on the mans hands that held within them the white train ticket.

 

Maman turned his head up following the mans gaze in since with one another coming to a halt in a split second seeing the man looked palish from the light that surrounded them from above. William Erasmus was his former human life name but, now a days people and vampires go by the name of Bill Compton who lived in the Compton house in The Southern Vampire Universe. Bill knew instantly just by looking at him that he spoke Hindi. So he gave it a shot since, he had not done a lot of talking in that language. “आपअपनेटिकटगिरा – You dropped your ticket”. Maman immediately smiled taking the ticket from him away from his fingers. “धन्यवाद – Thank you!”. He gleamed showing his pearly white teeth. Bill nodded exchanging the smile back at him. Maman turned back around showing the ticket in front of the first guard, he nodded seeing he had his ticket and he let him past. Once he was out he turned back around, his expression dropped quickly seeing the person who he said thankyou too was gone. He lowered his shoulders in disappointment knowing he would never see that man again.

 


End file.
